Beware of Foolish Wandwaving
by Laume
Summary: AU, Kidfic. Severus learns two things: Do not foolishly wave your wand at your school enemies. Do not step between school enemies waving their wands. You never know what might happen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, yes, yes. Another kidfic. I know. They keep haunting me. My muse just delights in setting kidfic plotbunnies loose in my head whenever I turn my back on her. Oh well. This is the last. The VERY last! glares at her muse

Six wands were raised as well as six voices.

Severus Snape groaned. He usually felt a lot of pride in his Slytherins, but that particular bunch drove him to despair occasionally. Draco Malfoy and his zombies just didn't display ANY Slytherin qualities. If he didn't know that it was impossible, Severus would've bet Lucius threatened or bribed the Sorting Hat.

He rushed over to the six, a glare on his face and prepared to dock every point Gryffindor still had left. Inwardly he couldn't really blame the Potter boy. He rarely started a confrontation, and when he did, it was because Draco insulted his friends. Really, what HAD Lucius been teaching that boy?

He saw Minerva McGonagall rush in from the other side, but he reached the children first, stepping between them just as the hexes began flying.

It wouldn't have been so bad if his Slytherins had been using the hexes taught in school. And if Granger wasn't such a dedicated student. Then he would've had some embarrassing side effects to get rid of.

Unfortunately, Draco's obscure Dark curse, combined withthe strong Light spell from Harry and the antique locking spell from Granger made the result more than embarrassing.

He lost consciousness for a while, and when he regained it, the three Gryffindors were squatted next to him. Minerva hovered over their shoulders.

"He's waking up," Granger stated the obvious, turning to the teacher.

"Ugh. Cover him up, Mi!" Weasley's face was as red as his hair, disgust the most prominent emotion.

Potter reacted differently, however. His face showed nothing but concern and curiosity.

"Hey, little one," he said softly, as the others debated loudly over what was to be done, "I'm sorry, professor. We didn't mean for this to happen."

Potter stroked his cheek.

Wait…

Potter stroked his cheek?

Snape glared dangerously. "Unhand me, Mr Potter! 50 points from Gryffindor!" he meant to say.

To his horror, all that came out was: "Agggg Daaaa! WAAAHHHH!"

Then he noticed everyone was HUGE. And his robes were pooling around him. He looked around until he caught his reflection in one of the suits of armor.

It showed a child, probably not a year old.

It was then that he REALLY started to wail.

McGonagall interrupted his protests by grabbing him under his armpits and lifting him. She shook him, her face angry.

"Quiet! That will do us no good! If you weren't so set on deducting points from Gryffindor none of this would have happened, you…"

Snape yelled louder, frustrated that all the sound emerging from his mouth were wails. She was hurting him, he was naked in the corridor in front of students, and he was COLD!

"STOP IT!"

The desperate, angry young voice made both the Deputy Headmistress and the tiny Potions Master close their mouths.

"You are hurting him, Professor! You shouldn't be talking to him like that, it wasn't his FAULT! He's only small now, you have to be careful with him."

Potter? Potter was showing concern? The world had surely ended.

Apparently it was true, however, because he was taken from the hard hands of his colleague and transferred to a warm cloak. He saw Potters face close to his. It was hard and angry, but not at him.

"I'm taking him up to the Headmaster's office," the boy said resolutely, "I think we need to find Malfoy and his cronies to find out what combination of spells caused this."

Too stunned to react, the other three simply accepted Potters lead and went off. Severus startled a bit as he was carried away, in the arms of his archenemy's son.

"Potter, put me down. I'm going to deduct points. I still remember how to WALK, you dunce. Now RELEASE ME!" he kept protesting.

Potter, however, just held him tighter and softly patted his bottom – oh, the humiliation – while whispering soothing words. The boy knew the password to Albus's office, which annoyed Severus, but right now he was grateful for it, as he seemed to have lost his voice.

Entering, the Headmaster looked up with those irritating twinkles in his eyes.

"Hello Harry, how may I help…oh my."

Rushing around his desk, Severus found himself under the close scrutiny of the ancient Mugwump.

"It's our fault, I think, Headmaster," Potter confessed, still sounding concerned. Over his punishment, no doubt. "We – Ron, Hermione and I – had a bit of an argument with Malfoy. Well, hexes started flying and Professor Snape, who was just arriving to break us up, was caught in the middle. He fell down, and when we got to him, he was like this!"

"Oh, my, that IS quite a story," Dumbledore nodded, with the air of someone who sees staff members reduced to babies on a daily basis.

"Could you hand him to me, please, Harry?"

Oh well. If he had the choice between Potter or Albus holding him, he'd rather go with his mentor. Reaching out his arms, he waited for Dumbledore to save him from Potter.

Albus chuckled, took the child and cuddled him. Severus, indignant, voiced another protest.

"Just because I LOOK like a baby, doesn't mean I AM, you old coot! Put me down! Now!"

"Oh, hush, my little one," the old idiot cooed, rubbing his back, "don't make such a fuss. We'll sort this out one way or another."

Harry looked miserable. "He's going to kill me," he muttered.

"Indeed I am, Potter," Snape tried to growl. Instead, a small whimper emerged that apparently triggered Dumbledore's paternal streak and he was rocked gently.

"I'm sure it won't come to that," the Headmaster smiled, "after all, members of his own House were involved as well."

"And don't I regret that little shit ever being Sorted into it," Snape muttered, ignoring that his complaint came out completely in 'adadada's'.

Being hexed back into infancy was tiring, he decided. The hand rubbing his back felt oddly comforting and the rocking made it difficult to keep his eyes open. He yawned, rubbed his eyes and then nestled into the beard. He never thought that mass of facial hair would be so soft and smelling nicely of…

He missed whatever Draco had to say. He woke up to see Poppy standing over him, waving a wand, and on instinct he rolled away, off the couch where they had put him on.

"POMFREY, YOU INCOMPETENT IDIOT, WHO PUTS AN INFANT ON A COUCH AND STICKS A WAND IN HIS FACE?" he roared.

"WAAAAAHHHH, WAAAAAHHHHHHHH, WAAAHHHHWAAAHHHWAAAHHH," was what the others – Pomfrey, McGonagall and Dumbledore – heard.

"Oh, my little precious, did you hurt yourself?" Dumbledore asked, picking him up and holding him close again.

Snape hiccupped in frustration. It was horrible not being able to get one's point across. It was even more horrible that Albus, too, thought it necessary to softly pat his bottom. How could they honestly think THAT was going to calm him down? Would THEY calm down if someone took them over their shoulder to smack their backside?

It was then that he realised he had put his head on Albus's shoulder and was sucking his thumb. He quickly whipped it out, wondering how that had happened.

"From what Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger told me, the combination of their spells caused this," the nurse said, "Filius is researching a countercurse, but it might be a while – it's a unique situation. He and Vector need to make precise calculations, if he even finds a counter, before it can be cast. Would you like me to send him to the Spell Damage ward in St. Mungo's until then?"

Snape realised that it would perhaps be best if he was sent there. It would keep him away from prying eyes. But he didn't want to be locked all alone in a hospital ward, and he certainly didn't want to leave the strong arms that were holding him.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Albus's robes tightly and started to scream at them that he WASN'T going to St. Mungo's and that he was an ADULT and they had NO RIGHT to make him go if he didn't want to.

This time, although he was fairly certain they hadn't understood a word he said, Albus at least got the point.

"I don't think Severus wishes to go there," the wizard said calmly, "Christmas holidays start tomorrow, and I promised Harry he wouldn't have to return to the Dursleys for that, but could stay here, even if I'm the only one who's going to be here during break. He's the only student remaining and has already seen Severus in his present…condition. It won't be a problem."

"Miss Granger told me that's what the fight was about," McGonagall informed him, watching the small form against Albus's shoulder relax, "Apparently Mr. Malfoy made some scathing remarks concerning Mr. Potter's parents, or lack thereof. Mr. Potter didn't react to this, until Mr. Malfoy claimed the Weasleys only took him in because of his money. Both Mr Potter and Mr Weasley got upset and started shouting, upon which wands were drawn, from what I gather, first by Mr Malfoy."

It could well have happened that way, Severus mused, absentmindedly tying knots in the beard, it was certainly Draco's style.

"I removed twenty points from each student for the fight," McGonagall continued, "but as they didn't intent for this," she motioned to the playing baby, "to happen, I couldn't bring myself to deduct points for it. I have also assigned all six an essay on how this could happen and why one should be alert to what spells are being cast simultaneously. Knowing Miss Granger's thorough research methods, she might even come up with something useful."

Dumbledore nodded. "Good thinking, Minerva. Now, Poppy, if you think Severus is not suffering from anything other than this de-aging…"

"He is malnourished, Albus," the nurse said seriously, "You know Severus was neglected as a child at the least. It seems this started at an early age, and the spells have reduced him to his actual condition at ten months old. I will send a recipe for formula to the house-elves that is specifically designed to deal with that. He will need that three times a day. He will probably be eating some mashed foods. Give him small amounts of food frequently. Other than that, he doesn't seem to have suffered any ill effects of the de-aging."

"Good," Dumbledore seemed pleased, "Minerva, would you send Harry up? Someone will need to go buy baby things, and since he partly caused it, it might as well be him."

Oh NO! He was going to be wearing Gryffindor colors, sleep in a red and gold crib, and play with snitches!

This was going to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

"LEMME GO, DON'T DO THAT, NO, HEADMASTER, NOOOOOOO!"

Severus kicked and screamed and fought with all his ten-month-old strength, driving the Headmaster crazy.

"Severus, child, hold still! How can I put a nappy on you if you keep kicking me!" Dumbledore was at a loss. The child kept fighting him, the small face scrunched up and red with anger.

Severus paused in his tirade, annoyed to find tears running down his face.

"Please, Albus, leave me some dignity. I don't want to be naked and I don't want you to put a nappy on me. Please. I'm begging you."

Unfortunately, Dumbledore wasn't aware of anything but the reduced volume, and seized the opportunity to quickly lay the child down.

Laying stiff, his eyes closed and hands clutched to fists, Severus lost the fight for the last bit of dignity. At least it was Albus. It could have been worse. It could have been Minerva, or Poppy, or, Merlin forbid, Potter.

A knock came on the door. Speak of the devil…

"Ah, Harry. I have a request to make of you," the Headmaster said merrily, "since you and I are the only ones staying at the castle over the holidays, we'll have to look after Severus. Now, here's a Hogsmeade pass. You'll need to bring Severus, as I have no idea what size clothes he needs. Be back by dinner time."

Harry stood silently, the pass in his hand. "Headmaster?"

"Yes, my boy? Is there a problem?"

"Sir…what exactly am I to do in Hogsmeade with Snape?"

"Professor Snape, or right now Severus would probably do."

"Professor Snape will do just fine," Severus growled, his face still pink and wet from crying, "I don't need familiarity with Potter, thank you very much."

"He doesn't sound too happy about going with me…" Harry hedged, when the gurgled reply wasn't accompanied by any sort of smile whatsoever.

"Nonsense! He's a baby. He'll get used to you soon enough. He needs clothes, nappies, whatever is necessary for a baby his age."

"I'm not paying for whatever junk Potter will buy," Severus warned, trying to convey some emotion with the 'agaguhs' that came out.

"I haven't been to Gringotts this summer, sir, I don't have much money here," Harry stared at his feet.

Potter thought he would be paying for the shopping? However justified, that was strange.

Severus sat still in Albus's lap and studied the boy closely.

"No, you don't pay for this, Harry," Dumbledore smiled, "I will. It would hardly be fair to charge those things to Severus's account. The school has a fund to replace possessions destroyed by accidents, but getting the Board to use it for babyclothes will be difficult and timeconsuming. They much resemble the Ministry in that respect."

He handed the cloak-wrapped youngster to Harry. "Do be careful, we don't want any further accidents."

Harry nodded, and carried the still baby out of the office, through the Entrance Hall and outside, where he got the pleasant surprise of a carriage, thestral included, ready to take him to Hogsmeade.

Severus, settled on Harry's hip, sighed. He hated being carried. Why couldn't those people just let him WALK?

Potter had taken him on his lap again, apparently so he could see out the window. Stupid boy. He had been watching the scenery long before Potter was even born.

"It seems we're stuck together, hmm?" Potter said, softly stroking the silky babyhair, "until you grow up again, at least."

Severus looked up in surprise. Did Potter realize he still had his adult mind? But no – the boy was just talking to him because he didn't want to do the babytalk Albus found so delighting. Bless the little brat for that, at least!

"Don't worry I'll stick you all in red and gold," Harry continued, "I won't buy anything you hate, I promise. I don't know if you'll remember this – I hope not – but it will be frustrating for you that you were so helpless."

"You got that right," Severus grumbled, utterly surprised to find understanding where he least expected it.

Harry smiled. "Don't do that around girls," he advised the baby, "scowling and babytalk don't mix well, it makes you look incredibly cute. They would gush over you, Colin would take numerous pictures and your adult self would never live it down."

Of course, Severus promptly scowled at the thought.

Once exited from the carriage at the edge of the village, Harry once more settled a sulking baby on his hip.

"Walker first," he muttered, "You may only be small, but I don't feel like carrying you through the whole village."

Twenty minutes later, Harry had purchased a buggy, and a much happier Severus was strapped into it.

"Finally, someone realized I can sit on my own! Don't have to be friggin' carried everywhere!"

"Aaah, how adorable," the lady in the shop gushed, "you're a handsome little boy, aren't you?"

Annoying woman. Perhaps he could try to tell her that. Finally his tongue cooperated with him enough for two short words. "Zodd Uff!"

The woman immediately straightened and turned to Harry. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

"Only if you think he said 'sod off'," Harry replied with a completely straight face, signing for the purchases to be charged to Dumbledore's account and quickly pushing the buggy with a giggling Severus out the door.

"Okay…clothes, diapers, bottles and other related babystuff, and toys."

The practical items were easily taken care of. That left clothes and toys.

Severus watched anxiously as Harry browsed the racks.

"Ah…here."

Well, it was not red and gold. It was bright yellow. Hufflepuff? He HAD to make clear he would not wear Hufflepuff colors either.

"WAAHHHH!"

"I'll take that as a no," Harry muttered, and returned the outfit to the rack.

Blue.

"WAAHHHH"

Maroon.

"WAAHHHH"

"I have to agree with you there," Harry commented ruefully, "Only mrs Weasley likes maroon."

Severus reached out until his pudgy little hand managed to grab hold of some cloth.

Harry shook his head. "You are not wearing black. Here."

Soft, silvercolored footed suit with a short, green robe. Perfect. Footed was not his choice, but it wasn't likely they would get him shoes and he didn't like having cold feet.

Harry sighed in relief when the baby didn't cry, and added the outfit. Chosing a few more Slytherin colored outfits, he bought a few romper suits, socks, and a warm padded green jacket. He paid, and found a restroom where he unwrapped the cloaked infant, and proceeded to dress him.

"I'm only allowing you to do this because I don't want to suffer being naked and wrapped in your cloak for any longer than absolutely necessary, Potter," Severus warned.

Potter just smiled warmly at him, taking the babytalk as an indication the child was accepting him more.

"I used to do this a lot," he confided in the child, "The Dursleys sent me to babysit for a couple down a block or so away when I was ten. When I started, their little boy was six months old, a bit smaller than you are now. It was fun, despite Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia taking the money I made. I taught him how to blow raspberries; can you do that already?"

Potter was asking for it. He really was. Even Albus wouldn't be able to deny it. He blew a wet raspberry straight into Potter's face, expecting the boy to start screaming in disgust.

Instead, the teen laughed. He laughed! How much more unfair could life become?

"Come on, we'll get you some toys and head back. You will probably need a nap soon."

"I don't NAP," Severus said indignantly. He had decided that once they discovered he didn't need nappies, naps or bottles, they would leave him alone. He'd only have to suffer for a few hours.

After a final stop to pick up a cot, which was transported shrunken, they returned to the castle.

"Well," Severus said, "That could've been a lot worse. At least some fragment of that brain of yours is still functioning properly, Potter."

Had Harry been able to understand the babbling infant, he would've fainted.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Ah, Harry. How did it go, my boy?"

"Fine, sir, we got everything, but I think the Professor is tired now. Look."

He wasn't tired! Okay, so maybe he HAD been rubbing his fists in his eyes and sucking his thumb, but he was an ADULT. He didn't need naps, he needed a nice walk and a low table for his cauldron…

Somewhere during his musings, Albus had picked him up and was now cradling him in his arms, humming a lullaby.

How DARE that old man cuddle him like he was holding his grandson. "A-by…" he complained sleepily.

The Headmaster was utterly delighted. "He remembers my name!"

He no longer cared. Sighing deeply and snuggling against his mentor's chest, Severus's eyes drooped and his breathing lengthened out.

"Has Professor Flitwick made any progress with the countercurse, Headmaster?" Harry asked softly.

"I'm sorry to say he hasn't. And quite honestly, I'm not sure if that's such a bad thing. Young Mr. Malfoy will undoubtedly already have reported to his father about what happened, which means Voldemort is aware of it as well. As long as we do not find the countercurse, or Voldemort provides it, he is at least safe from a Summons. Let him enjoy the respite for a bit."

Harry frowned. "But if Voldemort knows the countercurse and sees that we fail to return the Professor to adulthood, then he might try to kidnap him to do it himself."

"True," Dumbledore stroked the small nose, "We will have to be very careful. Tom wil expect us to protect Severus as we aren't supposed to know Severus is a spy for him. He has no Dark Mark now, see?"

Even in sleep, Severus instinctively tried to pull back his left arm when the sleeve was lifted. He woke a little, and gave a small cry in protest. Soon, however, he was relocated to the new crib and covered in wonderfully soft blankets.

Thinking that this was one part of childhood he COULD get used to, he ended his first de-aged day in peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Lots of reviews! Yay! I am, however, forced to put up a new sign due to a review.**

**WARNING: This story might induce sleepiness and fuzzy feelings.**

Wooden bars.

Great.

They had put him in a cot and he couldn't get out. He pushed off the blankets, wondering what was so wet and cold. When he realized what it was, he paled. How, HOW could he have wet his nappy? How could he not have noticed he needed to use the bathroom? Grabbing the bars in frustration, he managed to haul himself to his feet clumsily only to find he couldn't walk at all. He couldn't find the right balance. Climbing out was impossible.

Suddenly his legs gave way from under him, and he landed on the soggy diaper. Which was more than just wet, he now noticed. Oh Merlin, this was not happening to him! This couldn't be happening. Why wouldn't this horrible body obey him, why did it have to continue to humiliate him?

He rocked back and forth, feeling utterly miserable. He wasn't even aware of the tears running down his face.

That was how Albus found him nearly an hour later.

"Severus? What is it?"

He leaned over the cot and immediately smelled the problem. The child was sitting up, wet and cold.

"Oh, sweetheart," he lifted the child from the cot and wrapped him in one of the least damp blankets, "It's alright, don't cry. We're going to run you a nice warm bath and clean you up."

Severus was too shocked to care. He quietly allowed Dumbledore to undress him and remove the dirty nappy. He avoided looking at the man, afraid his treacherous body would betray him and he'd burst into tears. Soft hands lifted him and lowered him into warm water. The cold that had permeated his entire body slowly seeped away with the water.

"Is that better, hmmm?" Dumbledore gently eased him back, supporting him with one hand while washing his hair with the other.

"Who's my sweet boy, hmm?"

"Don't talk such nonsense, Albus," he commented tiredly, for once ignoring the babbling that emerged from his lips.

He grimaced when he was taken from the water – that was cold. But he was soon dried and wrapped in a soft towel.

"Let's find you some clothes from the pile Harry bought yesterday," Albus said, carrying the baby back to the bedroom and laying him down on his own huge bed.

"Merlin, Albus, it will be worth admitting that I kept my mind all along when I'm back to my proper age, if only to never let you live it down that you took me into your bed once," Severus said, amused.

Unfortunately, all Dumbledore understood was 'A-by' and a lot of cute sounding gurgling. Which triggered his paternal streak, and led to Severus being subject to a long cuddle much to his extreme dismay.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Harry entered a little while later.

"Ah, there you are." Dumbledore handed Severus to the boy, "He has been bathed and dressed, but he still needs to be fed his breakfast."

"Of course," Harry shifted the child to his hip as he rummaged around the things he had bought the previous day.

"Ah, here." He took out a bottle and a small bowl with ducks painted on it. "Do you want a bottle, or porridge?"

"He's ten months old, Harry!" Dumbledore scolded, "he doesn't know the difference."

Harry ignored the old man.

Well, being fed by Potter was going to be awful either way, but if it had to happen he much preferred the porridge. He reached out and grabbed the bowl.

"Porridge it is, then," Harry sent a smirk at the bemused Headmaster.

Potter lifted him in a highchair and strapped him in – a good thing too, since his balance seemed to be so off whenever he tried to stand or move.

Meanwhile, the overexcited House Elf that had a Potter obsession – Molly? No, it was a 'he'…Dobby – had filled the bowl with a bland porridge.

Oh well. Better than nothing.

"I can feed myself, Potter," he tried to snarl as the brat held the spoon to his mouth. He made a grab for it, only to be thwarted by a hand taking his arm.

"I'm sorry, but you can't eat by yourself yet. Not if we don't want the Headmaster's room covered in porridge. Tell you what, for lunch I'll take you to the kitchens and ask the House Elves to create a space where you can feed yourself that's easy to clean."

The NERVE of the boy! Suggesting he was some kind of…of…BABY that couldn't be trusted to feed himself!

"A thousand points from hmpfrf…" his comments were cut short by Potter sticking a spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

It actually didn't taste as bad as it looked. He now noticed he was starving. He swallowed and opened his mouth impatiently for the next spoonful.

Ignoring Potter's giggle, he simply focused on his breakfast.

Filius had better hurry up with that blasted countercurse.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"M-M-My L-Lord?"

"Yes, Lucius?"

"My Lord, I beg your mercy, but my son has sent me – news."

"Good or bad?"

Lucius was a bit confused. "I-I'm not sure, my Lord. Bad, I think."

"Well, what happened?"

"It is…it is Snape, Master. Draco tells me that Potter and his friends got into a fight, and when Snape tried to interfere, the combination of spells that hit him caused him to turn into an infant."

"An infant?" Voldemort sat stunned. "My Potions Master is a drooling baby?"

"According to Draco, yes, my Lord. He is currently in the care of Dumbledore. They are researching a countercurse."

"Ah. I have never heard, Lucius, of spells having this effect, even when combined…there are a few ancient ones that do that, but the only surviving copies of the books one could learn them from are in the Black library, my own library, yours, and Snape's. Who was Potter having an argument with in the first place?"

Lucius winced and cowered. "D-Draco, Master…"

Voldemort rolled his eyes, which looked especially creepy with the red slits. "I should have guessed. Very well. Bella, Rastaban, Narcissa – go find the countercurse. Lucius, go pick up Snape from Hogwarts."

"Master?"

Voldemort snarled impatiently, "Oh come on, Lucius, he's a baby. Surely even YOU can handle a baby?"

Secretly, Lucius thought he was probably more adept at handling a baby than the Dark Lord, but he valued his life too much to actually say that out loud.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus sat on the floor of the office, watching Harry unpack a number of items.

"Now, the tricky thing is that I have no idea what these toys are and what they do, so we'll just have to experiment, okay?"

"Really, Potter, I'd have thought your relatives bought you every toy imaginable," Severus sneered.

Harry unpacked one . "Ah. I wonder what this is?"

He held a square box in his hands with several cut out forms in it. Small blocks of various shapes and sizes came with it.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Potter, give it here."

Severus pulled the box close, grabbed one of the blocks and found the right hole to put it through. Actually fitting the block into it once he had found it proved a bit difficult with his uncooperative fingers, but he managed.

"Ah, excellent!" Potter smiled and turned back to the other things.

Uh oh. What did the brat have in mind now?

A small plastic cauldron was placed before him, as well as several largish containers. They seemed to contain colored dust, but there was no way to open them.

"I know it's nothing compared to what you work with as an adult, but I figured a master like you was born with the ability."

Severus tentatively picked up a container and experimentally shook it. Some dust sprinkled down and settled in the cauldron.

"Well, Potter, come and play," he smirked, "this kind of potions work is more of your skill level. I should get a set like this for you in class."

Potter picked up a toy dragon. "I wasn't allowed toys," he said softly, "it would've been nice."

No toys? No, Potter was just trying to gain his sympathy. Then again – he didn't know Severus could understand him. There was no point in lying. Oh, he had probably just misunderstood, that's all.

"Dudley got 39 presents for his eleventh birthday," Potter said, laying on his stomach on the carpet, playing with babytoys. Pathetic. Then again, HE was 37 and playing with babytoys.

"First time I got Christmas presents was great," the brat seemed to grow nostalgic now. At his age.

"My first Christmas here at Hogwarts. Mrs Weasley made me my first jumper."

He looked up, and smiled. "If you were an adult now, you'd just say I was lying for attention. Ah well. Now, do you prefer a stuffed teddybear or a stuffed unicorn to sleep with?"

They played for a long time. Or rather, Harry played. Severus was just testing toys so Potter wouldn't destroy them.

Finally, he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Time for lunch and a nap," Harry picked him up and they joined Dumbledore, who had just finished with the morning's paperwork.

"Ah, Harry. How did it go?"

"Very good, sir, he's a sweet kid. But now he needs lunch and a nap."

The mash he got wasn't bad either, but Severus did dearly wish someone would get him something SOLID. Liquids got boring, unless they were of the alcoholic kind, and he doubted they would give him any of those.

"I'll just change his diaper and put him to bed," Harry said when lunch was over.

Potter? Change him and put him to bed? That was so wrong there just were no words for it. Maybe one.

"WAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

No one would have been surprised if the House Elves down in the kitchen had gone deaf from that scream.

"Aby," Severus sobbed, "Aby."

"I think he wants you, sir," Potter caught on, "here."

Dumbledore took him from the boy, and held him up against his shoulder, softly rubbing his back.

"There you go, little one, no need to fret so. Naptime, my sweet boy."

Soon he was once again tucked in his crib, sucking his thumb unconsciously, all three of them blissfully unaware of a letter that was headed their way.

Something wicked their way came…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: _I keep getting questions on whether or not Harry knows Severus kept his adult mind. The answer is, no, he doesn't. But, where Albus is an idealist and treats Severus like a baby, Harry is more realistic – He knows how the adult would have felt about what was happening. And while he doesn't know that Severus still has that adult mind, he has no idea if Severus will remember being a child. Albus just assumes that this time as a child will 'fix' everything for Snape as long as he is cuddled enough. Harry, after having spent five years in class with Snape, has no illusions as to what the Potions Master reaction would be if he finds out he was a baby, and looked after by Harry and Albus, no less._

_This won't be a terribly long story. I have too many other fics on my hands to start another lengthy story._

Albus looked over at Harry and Severus, who were both sitting on the floor of the office, playing with building blocks. That is, Harry kept building towers, and Severus kept pushing them over. He smiled.

"NO, Potter, I will NOT bear watching Gryffindor colors for one moment longer!"

Potter kept building gold and red towers to try and get him to play in his silly little-child games. Annoyed, Severus tried to strike the tower. Satisfied, he watched the blocks come down.

An owl flew in. Not concerned as many dozens owls flew into the office each day, Severus tried to grab the blocks before Potter tried to rebuild the tower.

"Odd," Dumbledore muttered.

What was so odd? Severus wondered.

"What is odd, Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"The Board of Governors wants to meet and it wants to use Hogwarts as the meeting place," the Headmaster replied, "They don't usually meet during Christmas break. I can't deny their request."

"Should you?" Harry asked, "is it so bad if they come here for a meeting?"

"Not as far as I can tell, it's just a rather peculiar occurance."

Dumbledore picked up Severus. "And you, my boy, need a bit more fresh air."

He studied the small face with obvious affection.

Albus doted on him. There was just no other word for it. Albus enjoyed walking around, just holding him in his arms, talking quietly, cooing, rocking him. It was annoying and embarrassing, and part of him just wanted to jump out of the old man's arms. And part of him relished in feeling wanted, adored, cared for.

Rubbish. He couldn't give in to such feelings. Albus obviously liked infants. He never cared for an older Severus.

That thought struck fear into his heart. What if Albus never changed him back into an adult because he preferred the child? No – he needed his spy. But this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. What if he felt he could 'rehabilitate' Severus by forcing him to grow up again? What if he didn't WANT the adult back?

…

what would he do if he ever found out that it was only the body that had turned into an infant?

"Well, the whole group is coming this afternoon while Severus naps, so as long as you stay out of sight, Harry, things should be fine," the old man said, bouncing him.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Harry walked the grounds, on his way to Hagrid's hut. The half-giant was off into the Forest mostly now that the school was out, but his hut would be open and perhaps Fang would be there.

Voices suddenly caught him off-guard.

"Imperio!"

Eyes widening, Harry crept around the hut to see Lucius Malfoy cast the Unforgivable on one of the Board members.

"Now go, bring Snape to me. He is a ten month old boy, probably in the Headmaster's quarters. Do not return until you find him."

The man, his eyes glassy, moved away.

Harry's hands itched to get his wand and curse Malfoy well and good, but he knew there was too much risk. He slowly crept away, and raced towards the castle as soon as he was out of sight. He had to make sure Severus was safe and warn Albus.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus was lying in his crib, eyes wide open. Albus didn't care for him. He'd very nearly fallen into the trap. Albus only cared for the infant he resembled now, as did Potter.

He'd expected it from Potter, though. In fact, he had been pleasantly surprised with Potter. No taunts, not even when they were alone. The boy had cared well for him and showed him a respect he never got as an adult. Or maybe he never saw it.

Remaining a baby would be horrible. He was beginning to get over his embarrassment whenever Albus changed his diaper or bathed him, but it still was shameful and he wanted control over his body back. The cuddles and…well, babying hadn't been so bad, if he was honest with himself. Since neither of the two knew he had his adult mind, he could let himself indulge in the bit of warmth he never had in his life.

It had all been a lie. Albus didn't cuddle and care for him because he loved him. He did that because he enjoyed infants. Or perhaps because he hoped to change him into a better person. He would be very disappointed once he found out the adult was still in there. Merlin, he would never be good enough, would he?

Annoyed with himself for crying, Severus started to pile the stuffed toys Albus had given him. He pulled himself up on the bars and climbed on the pile. With some effort, he managed to get a leg over the side of the crib. Now for the landing. Rolling his body over the edge, holding on with both hands, he hit the equilibrium point and dangled from his hands for a moment before he let go, and landed on his diaper.

Finally, a use for those infernal things.

Walking wasn't going to work. No matter how he tried, he just couldn't get his balance to work out. This body was small, and had different proportions. So he just decided to crawl.

He left Dumbledore's office, glad that there was no password required to get OUT of them, and crawled through the corridors.

Where to go? Outside? But there was nothing there. He could hardly crawl all the way to Spinner's End. The dungeons, then. He would be able to hide in his own rooms until he had figured the walking and magic thing out.

Bloody hard stone. Why had they never thought to carpet the whole castle? The rock hurt his hands and legs. He paused a moment.

It was then that he felt the shadow loom over him, and he crawled as fast as he could. Before long, though, he was swept up. He cried out, but a hand was held over his mouth and prevented any sounds. His small body couldn't fight the strong arms.

The Forest. He was being taken to the Forest! At least the centaurs wouldn't harm a child, but the other creatures WOULD. He'd make a nice Acromantula snack.

"Ah, I see you succeeded," a very familiar voice said, "Good. Give him to me."

He was transferred to Lucius's arms.

"You may be useful another time, so you escape death for now," Lucius said, leaving the man standing there without orders as he Apparated with the baby.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Oh Merlin. The bloody Dark Lord's throne room no less. A full assembly of Death Eaters.

"Lucius Malfoy! You know better than to hold a baby like that!"

Now that she mentioned it, Lucius DID hold him rather awkwardly. He gave a whimper. Narcissa rushed over and took him from her husband's arms.

"Did I teach you nothing when Draco was small?" she scolded, "Even Bella here knew how to hold him when he was a month old."

Bella nodded, and came over, curious. "Oh, who knew Snape would make such a cute baby?"

Lucius just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Oh, yes, he is a dear," Narcissa cooed. Merlin. The woman was worse than Albus. But Albus didn't have nearly as nice breasts. And his head had never been pressed against Narcissa's enticing figure so closely.

Well – he might as well enjoy this for as long as it lasted.

Snuggling closer to the woman, and watching her crazy sister with large, dark eyes, Severus wondered what was going to happen. Wormtail inched over, offering him a small stuffed snake that he graciously accepted. In no time at all, a large number of Death Eaters was cooing over the infant. Severus giggled, snuggled against Narcissa's breast and neck, pulled Lucius's hair and 'accidentally' punched Wormtail in the eye.

Voldemort was taking in this display with a mixture of bemused disgust.

"ENOUGH!" he hissed, "Narcissa, give me the child."

The woman held him tighter. "You aren't going to hurt him, are you?"

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes. "Give him to me."

Bellatrix now joined. "He's cute this way. Can't we keep him?"

"NO! No, no, no!" the hysterical snake-man yelled, "He's going to be restored to normal soon. Lucius, get the spell ready. Narcissa, hand him over. Now."

As he was transferred, Severus considered crying. That wouldn't go over well with the Dark Lord, but would surely trigger a protective streak in Narcissa and Bellatrix. And Lucius wouldn't go against his wife. Ever.

"Now, while Lucius works on that, we return to business."

What on earth was happening this couldn't be real good thing there were no cameras around he would have to kill everyone in the room now.

He was sitting on the Dark Lord's LAP. Being held in his arms.

Severus looked up. The Dark Lord looked down.

It was now or never. He would never get away with it any other time.

He blew a wet raspberry in the Dark Lord's face as he had done with Potter.

The whole room went quiet.

"Narcissa…." Voldemort said, calmly.

"Yes, My Lord?" her voice sounded a bit nervous.

"I think it's best if you take him again."

"Yes, My Lord," Narcissa quickly took the child in her arms. Severus grinned inwardly.

"Now, where were we. Ah. The Potter situation."

Potter?

"As you know, I have offered Potter to join me once before, when he was eleven. He turned me down."

Of course. The Good Gryffindor Golden Boy.

"However, now that he has been sent back to that abusive home several more times, perhaps he is ready for a change now. He may well have become bitter. Broken bones when you know they could have easily been prevented are rumored to make one somewhat bitter."

Potter had been abused?

Suddenly things made sense. The thin boy, the overly adult way of behaving when he wasn't in school, the no toys thing, babysitting and having to contribute to the household money reserves at age ten…

Potter had been abused.

"Are we somehow to extend the offer, my Lord?" Bellatrix enquired.

"We are. I'll have to think on how. I cannot touch the boy at his relatives' house. There are bloodwards in place there."

He doubted it. Bloodwards, however strong, had a few weaknesses. While the Dursleys had granted Harry a roof over his head, they had not granted him 'houseroom' in the full sense of the word. He had not been a member of the household. That would have weakened the wards. Combined with the Dark Lord using Potter's blood to be reborn, he would have little trouble marching straight into Privet Drive if he so desired.

But fortunately, Voldemort, like Albus, was completely convinced of the infallibility of those wards.

Good thing Lucius would be changing him back soon. He would have to check up on the wards, and throw the evidence in Albus's face that the boy would be better off elsewhere.

Speak of the devil…

Lucius returned, a book in hand and the overly confident air about him that told Severus that he was, in fact, extremely unsure. Just great.

"Place him on the floor, Cissy," Lucius ordered.

Severus sat quietly, his eyes closed.

Spell. Come on, spell. What's keeping Lucius?

Something warm and tingly hit him, followed by gasps and groans.

"I'm not growing. Why am I not growing? What went wrong?"

Still ten months old, Severus's desperate wails echoed through the room.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, I'm so sorry! The spell alone should have been countered by this one, but the combination with the other spells changed it somehow!"

Voldemort hissed in annoyance. "Is there no one who can?"

Lucius cowered on the floor. "Filius Flitwick is the only one who stands a chance, Master, since he has the skill and the access to all information."

"Very well. Send him back then, let the old fool spend resources on curing him."

Narcissa and Bellatrix looked a bit put out at this.

Severus struggled and cried.

"No, no, I don't want to go back to Hogwarts! Lucius, unhand me this instant!"

It didn't help. He was Apparated back to the castle, where Lucius left him on the doorstep of Hagrid's hut before getting out as fast as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sped up to the castle, intent on finding the Headmaster. Why, oh why did that infernal man insist on candy passwords? Even under Imperius most frequent visitors of Hogwarts would know to just read the order form from Honeydukes to find the password.

He skidded into the Entrance Hall. Headmaster…Board meeting! He set off again, intent on finding Dumbledore.

The Headmaster, meanwhile, had reached the meeting room and was listening to the opening remarks when Everard marched into a portrait, gaining disapproving glares from the original inhabitant.

"Headmaster, it is imperative that you come quickly. Dilys swears she saw your charge leave the rooms, and she is not prone to mistakes."

"But how? I don't see how he… I'll make sure to check, Everard, thank you. Please excuse me, gentlemen," he inclined his head towards the board members in apology, "I must see to this situation immediately."

Harry raced around a corner, ignoring the cries of the portraits around him, and ran full speed into the Headmaster.

"Headmaster…" Harry panted, "Severus…"

"I'm just on my way to check on him," Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, a boardmember was put under Imperius and told to kidnap Severus," Harry said.

Dumbledore stopped, and stared at the boy for a few seconds as the implications of that statement sank in.

"My office, Harry…run!"

In record time, they reached the office. Dumbledore entered the corridor to his private rooms, and came back out pale and trembling.

"He's gone, Harry! We've got to search the castle."

Outside, they looked around.

Harry pointed. "What if we take that corridor first, it leads to Gryffindor Tower anyway, I can pick up the Map."

Again, the cries of the paintings went unheeded as they made their way down the corridor. They saw no sign of the infant. Harry quickly entered Gryffindor Tower and got out the Marauders Map. Outside, he and Dumbledore checked.

"Merlin, no, he already has him!" Harry cried out in dismay, "Quickly, Headmaster!"

Years of running from Dudley and his gang had given Harry remarkable speed. He rushed off again, followed closely by the Headmaster.

They came too late, however, to even hear the 'pop' of Apparition, finding only a glassy-eyed man standing on the grass. Dumbledore threw a hard Finite at the man.

It was all the Headmaster could do not to howl in rage.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"I couldn't resist it, I'm so sorry! I don't know why Mr Malfoy wanted the infant, but I didn't want to comply…it was stronger than me!" the shaken man sobbed.

Boy and old man were sympathetic deep down, but their worry over the missing child overpowered that emotion.

"You say you found him in the Entrance Hall. How could he have been down there so quickly, crawling?"

"If I may, Headmaster," Phineas Nigellus drawled, "the child certainly did not appear to be merely wandering around randomly."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Are you suggesting he INTENDED to go out?"

Phineas smirked. "He is a Slytherin. Ask the other portraits in the halls – I wouldn't be too surprised if he took the shortest most inconspicuous route to the Hall."

"He is a baby, Phineas," Dumbledore remarked mildly, though with an impatiently worried tone to his voice, "Such young children do not do anything on purpose."

"Don't believe me, then," the portrait sneered, "But I know a Slytherin gleam in someone's eyes when I see it, and that child was sneaking out!"

Harry rushed down the stairs and stopped in the hallway.

"Did any of you see a child? A baby, crawling?" he hurriedly asked the portraits.

"We've been trying to tell you," a youngish man huffed, "yes, he crawled by, quite determinedly. On his way out, I guess."

Dumbledore didn't need Harry to tell him what happened. The look on the young wizard's face told him enough.

"He ran away, didn't he," the old man sank down on the couch, "but WHY? Was he hexed? Imperius…"

Harry shook his head, but didn't burst the Headmaster's bubble.

"More likely Snape regained his adult mind, and set off to the dungeons to hide," he mused, "when he was taken. What will Voldemort DO?"

At long last, the answer came. Harry, who had been studying his map continually while Dumbledore tried to come up with a plan, saw Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape reappear at the edge of the forest. He jumped up, but as he did so, he saw Malfoy disappear from the map once more, leaving Snape at Hagrid's door.

"Come, come! He's back!"

And once again, they ran through the castle on their way out.

They sure were getting enough exercize today.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Bloody Lucius. Being left on a doorstep. Hagrid's doorstep no less. How humiliating. Like he was a bottle of milk.

Ah. Well. That's probably how Potter felt about the whole being-left as well. Nevermind. He had to get outside the wards and see if he could still Apparate. He started crawling, but he was tired and the forest floor was much harder to crawl on than the smooth stones of the castle. To make matters worse, he could hear footsteps approaching rapidly.

"SEVERUS!"

Albus. No, no, he would not go back. He couldn't face him, not now, please…

"Severus!" Harry too? Wouldn't the boy be happy to be rid of him?

He crawled on, but he felt them gaining on him. Suddenly hands lifted him from the ground.

"Severus, child," Dumbledore panted, holding him close, "why were you running away? Shhh, it's alright, you're home, safe and sound."

"Headmaster…" Harry carefully pried him from the too tight grip. Good boy!

"He is bleeding. We should get back and treat his hands and knees."

Harry settled him on his hip and they trudged back to the Headmaster's rooms. Albus seemed to be in a bit of a shock, so once they were inside, Harry got water, healing salve and bandages. The boy was also clever enough not to put him on Albus's lap but put him on the dressing table.

It was then that he noticed the rough floor had eaten through his pants, and scraped his knees pretty badly, as well as his hands. They were beginning to burn and he sniffled a bit. Soon, though, Harry had expertly cleaned the wounds and put salve on them.

"You were abused," Severus suddenly said out loud, though his words still came out as babytalk, "that's how you learned to treat wounds. That's why you're fast and agile."

Harry smiled at him, not understanding a word, but that didn't matter. He understood better now. At long last, he was bandaged and dressed in clean clothes. Harry picked him up, and they sat down next to a by now recovered Headmaster on the couch.

Albus took the small face in his hands. "Severus…we have a lot to discuss, but first…do you understand us, child? Have you kept your adult mind?"

Albus knew! He knew, and everything would be over. For a moment he contemplated ignoring the question and acting like an infant, but he had never been able to stare into those blue eyes and lie. Slowly, and deliberately, he nodded, his eyes downcast.

Before he knew what was happening, he was suddenly swept up in strong arms. He trembled, his hands clutching the white beard. The headmaster held him and cuddled him, kissing his head and whispering soothingly in his ears. At long last, he was let go, but Albus kept him on his lap.

"Do-do you want me to go, sir?" Harry asked softly, his face pale.

"No, Potter, you may stay," Severus said, shaking his head. The boy understood the movement and smiled a bit nervously.

Would Albus be very angry?

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The Headmaster held a strong arm around the child – no, not really a child. His Potions Master in a child's body.

The onyx eyes finally looked up at him, fearfully and anxious. He smiled a bit.

"Did you run away deliberately, Severus?"

A short nod. It was a bit odd to have such a serious conversation with such a small child. One that was limited in his responses, nevertheless.

"Why, my boy?" Dumbledore asked with a desperate note to his voice, "what went wrong? Did we hurt you in any way?"

First Severus nodded, then he shook his head, before clutching a handful of robes and sniffling a bit. Apparently, judging by his behavior, his adult mind wasn't completely able to override the babyness.

Harry got up. "I have an idea," he said, and returned moments later with a large notepad and a thick pencil.

"Try and see if you can write, sir. Large letters."

Severus went to work. Dumbledore steadied the notepad for him.

It was difficult, the pudgy small hand wouldn't cooperate, but finally some more or less legible words appeared.

AFAID

SORY

"You were afraid? Of me?" Dumbledore asked, horrified, "why?"

Severus bit his lip.

"Because you feared we hate you as an adult? That we won't let you grow up again?" Harry suggested in a sudden flash of inspiration.

Severus sniffed, nodded, and finally to his shame, burst into tears.

Dumbledore gathered him up and held him close, running a soothing hand over the small back.

"Shhhh, my boy, shhhh, it's alright. My poor insecure child, I should've guessed it was something like that. These past days must have been rough on you, hmmm?"

Severus held on tight, his head buried in the Headmaster's shoulder, too ashamed to look up. The warm hands calmed him, the voice eased his fears, but he was still terrified. Not to mention that they now knew he had been an adult all through the bathing, pampering, playing and crying. Surely Potter would never let him live it down. How could he have been so stupid to let the boy stay?

He suddenly realized he was cradled in Albus's arms, and rocked like the baby he looked like. He began to protest.

"Hush, little one. You deserve a talking-to and I'm going to give you just that. Hold still and listen to me."

Dumbledore stroked a soft cheek when the now very young Potions Master looked up to him, clearly expecting harsh words and perhaps promises of punishment when he was his proper age again.

"When you were de-aged, we did think you were a baby in every sense of the word. Of course, looking back, I can see that you tried very hard those first days to tell us the truth. You make a very cute baby, Severus…don't scowl, that pout only looks adorable at this age. The only thought on MY mind was that I was given a very unique opportunity to love you and care for you, something you never let me do as an adult. I also hoped," Dumbledore sighed, "that I could make up a little for the childhood you never had. I was worried, and of course I want you restored to your own age, but while there was nothing to be done about it, I wanted you to feel happy and loved. My behavior towards you may be different from how I act when you are an adult, but I feel the same, my boy. Of course you will grow up again, and I hope, if you will forgive me for it, that this unique opportunity has enabled you to accept care and affection once Filius has found and performed the countercurse."

Severus held on to Dumbledore's finger, tears forming in his eyes as the lecture progressed.

"Twy," he finally choked out when the Headmaster stopped talking.

"Thank you, dear child," a kiss was pressed on the dark head, "I think you need to nap now, don't you? You missed your nap earlier and you still have a child's body."

The scowl returned and Severus exclaimed something Harry figured was detention worthy, but due to the babytalk he got away with it. Dumbledore did pick up on the meaning, though.

"I also think you need a better look at yourself, Severus," he said, as he took the child on his arm and brought him to the mirror.

"Aaahhhh….the perfect baby," the mirror cooed, "smile for me, little one."

Severus stared. Was that him? His father had always called him a runty, ugly child.

Perhaps it was Albus's good care for him, but he wasn't runty. Granted, he wasn't an overly large child, but the babyfat was in all the right places.

His hair was relatively long for such a young age, and started to curl at his ear. It was soft and silky. A tuft at the back stubbornly stood up straight.

But the biggest surprise was his nose. He reached and touched it much to the other two, and the mirror's, amusement. It was small, presumably straight, though it was rather hard to tell with babynoses, and showed no sign at all of the hooked appendage it had become later in life, when both his father and his classmates had broken it several times.

"Nowse," he managed.

"Yes, nice, isn't it?" Dumbledore tapped it, "it was only ever your lack of self-worth that kept you from having Poppy fix it, child. It was broken so early on that you never saw what your face really looks like. That your teeth were knocked out of your mouth so often didn't help either. Of course, you having all of two teeth at the moment, I can't show you what they would look like if Poppy straightened them."

Severus opened his mouth. Yes, Albus was right. Two tiny teeth in his lower jaw were all he had as far as dental works were concerned. He sighed deeply.

"Come now, you need rest after today. I'm glad you're back in one piece, and when you are re-aged, you must tell me all about what happened."

Albus carried him to the dressing table and eased him down. Severus looked away. Somehow, the embarrassment that he had overcome came back full force now that Albus, too, knew he was still an adult.

Then the Headmaster smiled warmly at him.

"Child, if you remember, I took care of you a couple of times during the first war."

Mercifully, Harry had stayed behind and Albus quickly helped him. He looked at his cot morosely. After the tiring day, and the emotional exchange earlier, he didn't really want to be alone. No doubt Albus would no longer indulge him.

When he was lowered into the cot, he obediently laid down and clumsily pulled the blanket up himself, turning away from Albus to hide the tears that ran down his face again. He waited for the door to close.

Instead, a hand stroked his hair.

"I'm not going to just leave you, Severus," his blankets were pulled off, straightened, and tucked around him again.

"Tomorrow morning Filius will be by to report his findings, and we'll see about re-aging you, alright? Sleep now, my tired boy."

Soft humming and a warm hand rubbing his back accompanied Severus into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

**A/N**: A short timeframe. I made it so I wouldn't confuse myself, and maybe you would benefit from it as well.

_Albus leaves for his meeting_

_Harry leaves for the grounds_

_About five to ten minutes later, Severus leaves the rooms._

_Albus's meeting starts_

_Harry reaches Hagrid's Hut_

_Severus crawls the corridors_

_The Imperiused Board Member sets off._

Harry re-enters the castle, looking for Dumbledore 

_Albus is alerted by the paintings that Severus has left_

_Severus reaches ground level_

_Albus leaves the meeting and catches up with Harry. They check up on Severus in Albus's rooms and discover him missing. They set off to find him, unfortunately in the wrong direction._

_The Board Member takes Severus._

_Albus and Harry, using the Marauder's Map, see the BM and Severus on the grounds._

_The Board Member reaches Lucius_

_Lucius leaves with Severus_

_About five minutes later, Harry and Albus find the Board Member._


	6. Chapter 6

Harry had watched the exchange between Headmaster and kiddified Potions Master quietly. He was amazed the Potions Master didn't seem to be angry with him, but he might just be waiting until he was re-aged to unleash his full anger.

He retreated a bit further into the room when Dumbledore held Snape and gave him a semi-stern telling-off. Snape seemed a bit emotional, and Harry figured that if anyone acted so much like a loving father to him, he'd be a bit emotional too.

"Don't be jealous, Harry," he muttered to himself, "Dumbledore is Snape's father. Not yours. Doesn't want to be yours, or he wouldn't have left you with the Dursleys. Be happy for Snape. Apparently he didn't have a very happy childhood either, he could do with some loving care."

When he heard the baby's response to Dumbledore's lecture, he coughed a little. Just to clear up his airways. He slowly retreated from the rooms when Dumbledore put Severus to bed.

Outside, he bumped into the still distraught Board member.

"Is…is everything alright?" the man asked shakily.

"Yes, Sir, everything turned out alright in the end, don't worry," Harry soothed, "But I'm afraid your fellow Board members are still waiting…"

"No, they went home when they found out that there was nothing to discuss. It seems Mr Malfoy had arranged for them to be here. Oh! I must press charges against Mr Malfoy…"

"Fat lot of good that'll do," the boy muttered.

"I know," the man replied seriously, "but that he gets away with things so often doesn't mean we should just let him. I feel horrible – that poor child…"

"If you press charges, sir…could you…you know…not let the fact that I got to stay here during break…"

The man waved his hand. "That'll be fine. The headmaster gave you permission, but if necessary, I'll give a written statement that I gave permission as well. I think the Board should be less inclined to interfere with details and focus on the major points more…anyway. I need to go home and rest. Perhaps a brief stop at St.Mungo's to make sure every trace of that hideous spell is gone…"

"You do that," Harry said, "goodnight, sir."

He wandered to the kitchen for a bit of dinner, and then went up to Gryffindor Tower,where he spent most of the evening staring glumly into the fire.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The next morning, he trudged dutifully up to Dumbledore's rooms again, to find the child-Snape still sleeping and Dumbledore eating a quiet breakfast.

"Hello, Harry," the old man greeted him, eyes twinkling, "I missed you at dinner yesterday."

Harry blushed deeply. "I thought – well, Professor Snape needed you, and it was really kinda personal…"

Dumbledore smiled a bit. "I wouldn't worry too much, Harry. He didn't want you to leave yesterday, that's a good sign. But, it does explain a lot, doesn't it? Insisting on me changing and bathing him…"

The boy shuddered. "It must have been horrible for him, sir, to be so helpless. It's horrible when you try to tell people something and no one understands you."

Severus, who had woken up by Harry's entrance, listened quietly to the boy. Harry understood more about his troubles than he would have thought, was more sensitive than he had ever thought a Gryffindor capable of. The boy's last sentence, however, seemed more about the child than about Severus.

Dumbledore didn't appear to hear that. "Yes, he probably felt frustrated. I'm not entirely sure how he will react to you, but you should stay anyway. I'll get him from his bed now and take care of him, if you would see to breakfast?"

Severus soon looked up to see Albus bending over the crib, holding out his hands to him.

"Good morning, my boy. Are you ready for a bath and breakfast?"

Well. He had to hand it to Albus – he always had treated him like a child, was still treating him like a child and would undoubtedly still treat him like a child when he was unkiddified.

Nevertheless, he reached up. Dumbledore took him on his arm, walked into the bathroom and ran him a bath while he undressed him. After settling him in the bath, he handed the child a washcloth.

"Would you like to wash yourself?" the Headmaster asked kindly. Severus sent him a grateful look as he clumsily started to clean himself up.

Dumbledore left for a minute to get some clothes. Severus decided to lean back and enjoy his bath in private. However, he started to slid under quickly. He tried to grab the sides of the bath, but he couldn't manage with his chubby arms. He cried for help desperately before going under, kicking his legs.

Harry heard the noise first and rushed to the bathroom, the Headmaster hot on his heels. Wasting no time, he quickly lifted the child from the bath and put him on the dressing table, on his side. He then patted the small back firmly, bringing up the water. Severus coughed, shaken and tired from his struggle.

Grabbing a towel, Harry wrapped him and held him face down on his arm, his head resting against Harry's elbow. The last water expelled, Severus began to shiver. Harry turned him over and cradled him in his arms

"It's alright now, you're fine," he soothed, "Shhhh, we're here, you're safe."

He continued the quiet litany until Severus lay calmly in his arms, his eyes closed and his breathing strong and deep again.

Then Harry turned to the pale Headmaster. "Here," a bit embarrassed he handed the small Potions Master over and fled to the office.

Dumbledore held Severus close, still too shocked to speak. Finally, after a long while of cuddling – the younger wizard too upset to protest, the headmaster stroked the dark, damp hair and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, my child," his voice tight with remorse, "I should have remembered that your body is still that of an infant. You could have…Oh, Severus…" again he held the tiny body tightly.

He felt awful. His nose was full of water, he had been terrified. The expert, skinny arms that had lifted him out and helped him at first were replaced with Albus's strong arms, and he allowed himself to be hugged. It felt nice and oddly comforting after the past days where Albus had to take care of him. But the tight squeeze the old man gave him then was too much. Honestly. What WAS the old man thinking?!?

"Albus, let go of me, you're squashing me. I'm fine, let me go now," he complained, satisfied that between the babbling, at least "Aby – go" was understandable.

Dumbledore chuckled at the disgruntled baby. A protesting Severus meant he would be fine.

"I'm sorry, my boy, but you gave us such a scare, I'm just going to have to cuddle you a bit now that I'm still able to do that."

And he proceeded to do just that. Severus nearly cried in frustration. But soon he calmed, relaxing a bit, and eventually he found himself snuggling into the old wizard. He closed his eyes. Albus wouldn't let him hear the end of this once he was aged back, no doubt. But for now, he just wanted to be held.

The Headmaster slowly lifted him.

"Filius will come after breakfast, Severus. I'll keep you wrapped in a bathtowel for now – clothes would just rip if you grew up while wearing them."

He held the child on his arm and walked into the room where Harry had set out breakfast. The boy too looked a bit shaken. Severus gave him a small nod in recognition.

Dumbledore didn't seem inclined to let him go, and settled him on his lap to feed him his porridge.

"Albus, your coddling rivals even Molly Weasley," Snape protested, but the gurgling was interrupted by a spoonful of porridge being put into his mouth.

"I am never eating porridge again as long as I live," he grumbled, "I can't wait until tonight when I can at least eat a nice juicy steak."

A knock on the door heralded the arrival of the Charms Professor. Severus had to admit it – it was entirely different to look UP to the man, literally, for a change. Despite his disdain for the man's overly cheerful disposition, he respected Flitwick deeply. In his duels with him, even though they were merely friendly exchanges, the man lost his cheerful, childlike behavior instantly and became a deathly opponant.

He also had one of the sharpest minds in the country and would undoubtedly have found a way around the complications of the spell that Lucius failed to calculate into his casting. Filius Flitwick was a Ravenclaw for a reason.

"Ah, Albus, Severus…young Harry," the man nodded, "I have good news. I can perform the countercurse."

The lecture of the previous day fresh in his mind, he looked up to Dumbledore pleadingly.

"Child," Dumbledore gently chastised him.

Harry suddenly called for Dobby. The reason completely escaped him, but when Harry asked the elf to bring his clothes up to the office, he silently thanked the boy's thoughtfulness.

"Alright, Severus, sit as still as you can. Close your eyes, and Occlude. This will probably hurt, I'm sorry," the Charms Professor sounded genuinly distressed at the thought of causing him pain.

He obeyed, leaning into Dumbledore, feeling the man's heartbeat, a soothing cadance that helped him put his shields back on.

A whispered incantation, and suddenly his entire body exploded. There was no other way to describe it. It exploded back into his adult self.

Albus still held him against his chest and he slowly opened his eyes, trying to get used to his body yet again.

Well, his body was fine. Except that it was sitting on Dumbledore's lap with a bathtowel covering some strategic areas but otherwise quite naked.

He nodded shortly to Filius. "Thank you."

Oh, the joys of being able to speak and be understood! But, before those joys, came the joys of being able to dress himself and not having to wear diapers. He hoped.

Quickly grabbing the robes, he retreated to the bedroom to put them on. When he returned, Filius had already left, and Harry was about to.

"Mr Potter," ooooh, how he loved having his silky voice back.

"Mr Potter," he nearly purred, "I expect you in my office after lunch."

"Yes, sir," the boy was clearly miserable.

With the young Gryffindor gone, he turned to his mentor.

"Thank you, Albus, for everything," he offered hesitatingly, assuming he'd be dismissed now.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I see I will need to repeat that lecture a few more times. I care for you, Severus, grown up or infant. It's just that you were so much easier to cuddle as a baby. Unless, of course, you would permit me…"

The look on his face was downright hopeful. Severus sneered.

"Albus!"

"Yes, yes, I know," the Headmaster waved, "no touching you."

Severus swallowed briefly. "Well – I guess…one could get used to such things. In moderation. If you- I mean... If you were inclined to do so."

The ancient wizard pulled him in a hug laughing in delight before turning him around towards the bedroom and giving him a slight push.

"You are laying down for an hour or so. Re-aging is a tiring process, and with the scare you got this morning, you need a bit of rest before you chew out young Mr Potter."

"Not going to do much chewing," Severus yawned as he climbed into the bed, "thanks, Albus."

"Don't mention it, my boy," the Headmaster, infuriating as ever, tucked the blankets around him and fussed endlessly over him.

He allowed it. Albus was right – re-aging WAS a tiring process. He never noticed his thumb moving up to his mouth as he curled on his side and drifted off into sleep.


	7. Epilogue

Lunch had been wasted on Harry. His stomach was too tight to eat anything at all. He was a nervous wreck by the time he knocked on the Potion Masters door.

"Come in," Snape called.

He was brewing. Honestly, Harry thought, he must be a die-hard. Re-aged merely a few hours ago and already brewing again.

"Y-You wished to see me?" he asked. In the past, he would've covered up his nervousness with cheek, but now, having spent so much time with Snape as a baby, he couldn't bring himself to disrespect the man.

"No, Potter, I told you to come here, knowing full well I'd be here brewing, when I didn't have the slightest inclination to see you. Don't be ridiculous. Come in and close the door."

Harry obeyed, and stood by the table where Snape was working.

"Skin those shrivelfigs, please," Snape said, apparently absentmindedly as he continued to stir.

Harry set to work. After the figs, he prepared a few more ingredients until Snape clucked.

"I'm very far behind on the potions for the infirmary. That unfortunate de-aging set me days behind in my schedule. Mr Potter, retrieve three cauldrons and enough supplies for three batches of standard healing potion from the supply closet, please, and start the potions. I need to finish this…"

And the man had forgotten about him again. Harry wasn't sure what to think, but he did as he was told.

Snape seemed to have miscalculated the time he needed, because Harry was just carefully cooling down the completed potions with a timed cooling charm when the Potions Master finally came over.

"Hmmm." He peered into the cauldrons. "Adequate. Bottle them and put them in that box. Five points to Gryffindor for not wasting ingredients."

As they washed up later, Harry looked at Snape. The man had been decent, if awfully formal, but it escaped the young Gryffindor why the Potions Master had told him to be here.

"Our situation in class has not been…profitable to your education in potions," Snape began.

"Will you – are you going back to spying, sir?" Harry asked hesitatingly.

"No, I will not. The Headmaster expressedly forbade me to do so. Which gives me some options. One is to tutor you in my subject for the remainder of the holidays."

Harry looked up in surprise.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Only you, Severus, would offer tutoring in Potions instead of a simple 'thank you'," Dumbledore laughed when the Potions Master informed him of the new arrangement.

Severus scowled. "Thank the boy? Albus, really…"

The Headmaster grinned and ruffled the dark hair, earning a Death Glare Grade 10.

"Yes, you do mean to thank him for not taking advantage of your unfortunate situation."

"If you must know, Mr Potter's behavior was a rather pleasant surprise," Severus admitted, "and if you're serious about me not returning to the Dark Lord…"

"I am," Albus suddenly looked old, "a large part of your conviction that I did not care for you as an adult was due to my sending you back to Tom."

"You asked me," Severus cut him off, "you did not force me."

"Didn't I? Severus, did you feel completely free to refuse? Were you wholly unconcerned with repercussions had you denied me?"

There was no reply, and Dumbledore patted a once again blackclad shoulder. "We have two new spies in the Death Eaters ranks, you know that. With your help, one or both of them will soon be able to infiltrate the Inner Circle."

"So…you're just trying to…" Snape started to sneer, but a sudden stern look from Dumbledore cut him off mid-sentence.

"No, Severus, NO. I am not trying to 'suck up' to you, as it were. I, too, have learned a lot over the past days. I started out hoping that how you were treated as a baby by us would affect your feelings, but they ended up affecting mine much more. I suppose I have suppressed a lot of the affection I feel for you out of fear. Fear that I might lose you. Taking care of you has freed those feelings and I for one am not inclined to lock them up again."

The Headmaster felt a bit chocked up when he received the first genuine smile he could ever recall Severus giving.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"…and so, stir five times counterclockwise, five times clockwise, before adding any other ingredients. Questions? Good. Who can tell me some of the most likely ingredients of Felix Felicis?"

Both Harry and Hermione's hands were raised. That is, Harry's slowly crept up into the air, while Hermione's shot up as if launched from her body.

"Mr Potter?"

"Erm…lovage, scurvy-grass or sneezewort, to account for the overconfidence that is a side effect from extensive use?"

"Exactly. Miss Granger, any additions?"

The Potions class went on, and even Neville managed to earn a few points for a relatively well-brewn potion.

"Professor Snape changed," Hermione said after class, "especially to you, Harry. He's civil."

Harry grinned. Severus was more than civil to him when they were alone or with the Headmaster. They could nearly be considered to be on friendly terms. The man had offered to teach him, and Harry accepted. Severus may no longer spy, but he certainly was well aware of Voldemort's strategies and way of thinking.

"I'm not even nervous about the finals next week," Neville smiled, "I think I'll do well this time."

"That's good, Neville," Harry said, a bit subdued. The year was nearly over, and he would be going back to the Dursleys soon.

"Mr Potter."

Snape's voice from the classroom door made them turn around. "A word, please."

"Go on, I'll see you later in the library," Harry waved his friends off.

Snape led him to his office.

"Sit."

The Potions Master steepled his fingers and thought for a moment, unsure how to begin.

"The year is nearly over," he stated.

"Yes, it is," Harry agreed amiably.

"I have not forgotten what you told me during the Christmas holidays," Severus looked him straight in the eye, "and I have done some careful inquiring since then. Your relatives are dispicable."

Harry sagged into his chair. "I know," he whispered, "but what can I do? I told people, when I was little, and they didn't believe me. When I came here, I kept asking not to be sent back to them, but no one listened or asked me why not. I was just told to work harder at getting along with them. No one listens."

"I suggest that you tell the Headmaster. Not only that you don't want to return there, but the exact reasons for it."

"That won't help," Harry shook his head, "I'm safest there."

"Because of the bloodwards? No. The way your relatives have treated you, it is very unlikely that they are effective even if the Dark Lord did NOT share your blood. Furthermore, the Ministry knows where your relatives live. The Dark Lord has spies there. He has known for a long time where to find you during the holidays, and only his belief in those bloodwards has kept him away. One day he is going to find out that they aren't effective."

Harry paled, and finally agreed to see the Headmaster.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"I am sure it's not that bad, my boy. Your relatives might not like magic much…"

Harry bit his lip and shot a defeated look at Severus that clearly said: "I told you so, no one will listen."

"If you just try a bit harder to get along…" the old man was droning on.

"ALBUS!" Snape slapped his hand down on the desk, "You're not even LISTENING!"

The Headmaster stopped, shocked.

Severus carried on. "Harry just told you how his 'relatives' – and I use the term loosely – are treating him, and you in so many words call him a liar. Who are you, Rita Skeeter? I have done my own investigation, and found that the Dursleys aren't fit to care for a goldfish, let alone children. I also learned that Minerva warned you about that the night you left Harry there, and STILL you refuse to listen to the boy. He. Is. Not. Going. Back."

"Severus, my boy, the bloodwards…"

"are useless. The Dursleys didn't accept him as a family member, and thus, Harry has never considered that place 'home'. Not to mention that the Dark Lord now shares his blood, and could quite possibly simply walk in through the front door. Even if it weren't for those wards, however, the way he has been treated there is so unacceptable that whatever protection the wards and the Order provide from outside attacks is nothing compared to the danger he faces within."

Harry stared at the carpet, knowing that if he looked at the Headmaster now, the old man would be instantly bombarded with all his memories of being mistreated.

"You are far too convinced that everyone cherises children as much as you do, Albus," Severus's voice sounded tired and sad, "You are unable to imagine that anyone would be capable of hurting a child. While that is admirable, it has also made you blind to the sufferings of those whose upbringing was less than perfect."

He took a deep breath. "Harry was abused, Albus. I was abused. We tried to tell you many times, only to be subjected to common platitudes and sent back. Not anymore. Harry stays here."

To his surprise, Harry saw his feared and always completely in control Professor wipe a tear from his cheek.

Dumbledore got up, and gently drew the younger man in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Severus," he released the Potions Master and sat down next to Harry.

"Is it really that bad?" he softly asked.

"Yes," Harry answered, and suddenly he felt tears run down HIS face as well. Dumbledore put an arm around him.

"You want me to fight your battles, but you wouldn't even fight for me," he said sadly, "you wouldn't even listen. I don't want to go back to the Dursleys."

"You're staying with me this summer," Snape said curtly, "one way or the other. If that is a problem because I'm not your guardian, I'll try to adopt you."

Twinkling blue eyes looked at them and they both groaned.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Bye, Ron! Bye, Hermione! See you soon I hope! Don't forget to owl!"

Redheaded boy and brown bushyhaired girl waved frantically from the coupe window.

"Bye, Harry! Have a great summer!"

Harry grinned widely, glancing over his shoulder to the dark figure standing a small distance from the platform.

"I'm quite sure I will," he said to himself.


End file.
